Safe with You
by theCatandtheCow
Summary: She just couldn’t sleep. Every time she tried, the frightening image of the blonde shinigami with the glowing bow and arrow came to her. Some spoilers for episodes 34 and 35. Rated because of Takuto's hatred for Izumi. Slight TakutoxMitsuki.


A/N: This is my first Full Moon wo Sagashite fanfic. It's also probably one of my first hetero fics in a while… and I mean a loooong while. But Takuto and Mitsuki are so kawaii! Ahem, anyways… I apologize if they're out of character in anyway. This story takes place almost immediately after the old man that can see shinigami dies. Izumi has been following Mitsuki around and all that fun stuff. So yeah… I hope you enjoy!

**Safe with You**

The sound of rain pattering against the roof echoed throughout the silent room. Mitsuki shifted noiselessly on her futon, almost forgetting that the slight movement might bring one of her companions into awareness. However, the pink rabbit merely mumbled something that vaguely resembled 'Takuto… gimme back my cake…' The twelve-year-old smiled faintly, but even the confirmed presence of Meroko didn't soothe her. She glanced over at her chicken alarm clock; waiting for the lightning to illuminate it so she could see what time it was. _Two in the morning…_ she frowned. Surely she'd be lectured by someone later on in the morning. If not by Wakaouji-sensei, then most definitely by Takuto.

She just couldn't sleep. Every time she tried, the frightening image of the blonde shinigami with the glowing bow and arrow came to her. With a soft whimper, she rolled on to her side and stared at her door that lead outside. When the next flash of lightning streaked the sky, her eyes widened at the silhouette of Izumi with his bow flickered across the screen. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, but Mitsuki couldn't help but bury her face into her pillow.

_What am I thinking? Why would Izumi-san bother coming to my door at two in the morning just to scare me? He needs sleep too! I'm just imagining things. Besides… Takuto and Meroko would never let anything happen on their watch, right?_ However, she still remained unconvinced. _I'll never get any sleep this way… and I have a job tomorrow._ She looked up at the screen door with determination. _I'll just prove to myself that it's just my imagination playing tricks on me! Then I'll go to sleep._

As quietly as she could, she drew back the blanket that covered her futon. She tried her best to not disturb Meroko. The little bunny was nestled beside her in the futon, but she was a deep sleeper anyway so Mitsuki wasn't too worried. Once she was safely out of her warm bed, all determination and courage fled as she stared at the door. Taking a deep breath, she slowly began crawling across the floor towards the screen. However, while she had remembered Meroko in her journey, the makeshift bed where they had placed the only male completely escaped her. She accidentally jostled the pillow where Takuto should've been resting his head and quickly recoiled. Hopefully the cat would remain asleep. She didn't want to worry him or get him angry… she seemed to be getting him angry a lot lately…

When no grumbling or shifting came to her ears, she strained her eyes to make out the shape of the cat. Her eyes widened when she saw that the bed was empty. _Where's Takuto?_ She looked around the room frantically, but the darkness prevented her from seeing anything. _He wouldn't just leave! Could he be on the roof… in this weather?! What if he's not here at all and Izumi-san comes? Takuto-!_ She lost her balance and fell forward, gripping something that was soft and furry.

"OI!"

Mitsuki screamed hoarsely and scooted back, away from whatever had made the startling noise. Lightning and thunder continued and she just whimpered; her gaze locked on something moving. Then she heard something that relieved her more than she could believe.

"Baka! What the hell are you doing?! That was my head!" Takuto grumbled, rubbing his injured face. "And why were you making all that noise?"

"T-takuto…?" she blinked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

The cat glared at her, "Who else would it be, soushibi?"

Mitsuki was speechless for a moment, embarrassed for thinking that it could have been someone else besides Takuto. Who else had soft fur like that? Surely not a normal person… but then, she had never seen Izumi transform…

"Oi, Mitsuki-?" he began, growing even more irritated for being woken up and having his head squashed, but now she wasn't even giving him an explanation.

"Takuto!" she wailed suddenly, catching him off guard as she suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tight to her chest, "I-I was scared… g-gomen nasai…!"

"Eh?" he blinked rapidly, very confused as to why he was being nearly suffocated by the twelve-year-old. "Ah… don't cry!"

He quickly changed into his shinigami form, so he could pry himself out of her death grip and get a better look at her. Large tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was biting down on her lower lip so hard that Takuto was surprised that it wasn't bleeding already. She was clutching his arm tightly and gazing up at him pleadingly.

His brow furrowed out of concern for the girl and he knelt down in front of her, "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-I…" she sniffled and looked to the floor, "I was…" _I can't tell him that I'm scared to die… that will only make him feel bad… he is the one who's supposed to take my life, after all. _"The storm… the storm scared me."

"You're lying." He immediately accused, easily seeing right through her lie.

There was only silence between them until another roar of thunder rolled by and Meroko muttered something unintelligible in her sleep. Mitsuki glanced over at the screen door and Takuto followed her gaze. Lightning illuminated it once more, but there wasn't anything unusual out there.

"Did you see someone out there?" he asked when she remained silent.

She shook her head slowly, "N-no… but…"

"Want me to go and take a look for you?" Takuto tried again, seeing that whatever was bothering her had something to do with the door.

"No!" she gripped his arm tighter, "Don't… it's nothing. I just… my imagination and… I thought of Izumi-san… and…" Mitsuki shuddered and glanced up at Takuto. "I'm just scared of him coming here. That's all…"

Takuto scowled at the mention of Izumi. How could that bastard not frighten her? Especially after she saw him take the life of another right before her eyes. _Poor kid…_ He softened a bit when he saw that she was just trying to be strong by saying it the way she did. _She's afraid to die… but why can't she just tell me that?_ He settled his free hand on her shoulder and watched as she looked at him with some surprise.

"It's okay to be scared of him, but you don't have to worry. He won't get near you while I'm here." He told her solemnly.

Mitsuki slowly released his arm, realizing that she been holding on quite tightly, "But… but I couldn't see you! You weren't in your bed and I thought that if you were gone that he'd come here! I feel safe when you're here, but I couldn't see you! What if you had been out and he came?"

"B-baka." He couldn't help but flush at her words, "I was right here the whole time! You could've just called for me!"

"But I didn't want to wake you up if you were sleeping." She retorted, "Then you'd just get mad at me like you are now."

"I'm not mad." Takuto folded his arms across his chest.

Mitsuki frowned, "You sound mad."

"I'm mad because you should be asleep. You're just going to get yourself landed in the hospital if you keep this up. I'll worry about that bastard Izumi and you worry about sleeping so you can go into work tomorrow. I won't transform you if I know you didn't get any sleep." He told her, grinning and knew that she'd give in.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped.

Takuto snorted, "Of course I would and you know it, now go to sleep. I'll protect you."

"You…" Mitsuki opened her mouth to say more, but couldn't find the words.

Smiling gently at Takuto, she slid back over to her futon and crawled under the blanket. She was shocked that Meroko was still fast asleep, but still took care not to awaken her. Mitsuki watched as Takuto fixed her blanket for her and then he turned to go, but Mitsuki quickly grabbed his tail before he could get too far.

"Oi! Is it cause Takuto pain day?!" he snapped, but stopped when he saw her face. "What is it?"

"Umm…" Mitsuki blushed lightly, it was embarrassing to ask for it, but… "Could you… could you stay here with me and Meroko? You… you don't have to be in the other bed… I mean, not as a stuffed animal anyway."

He blinked at her, then nodded and turned back into his cat form. Mitsuki scooted over a bit so that both the shinigami were on either side of her. Takuto tried to ignore his blushing and was thankful for the darkness.

"Thank you, Takuto…" Mitsuki murmured, closing her eyes once she was convinced that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah… good night, soushibi." He murmured affectionately as he watched her fall asleep.

He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. Not Izumi or even Meroko… but he doubted that his partner would be able to harm a hair on the child's head if she just watched her sleep like this…

* * *

"TAKUTO!! YOU FILTHY, CHEATING JERK!!"

Mitsuki blinked and rubbed at her eyes, a small yawn coming from her. Her sleepy gaze turned upwards and landed on a small pink bunny and white cat. The bunny seemed to be trying to kill the cat…

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!"

"OI!! CUT IT OUT MEROKO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?! YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!!"

"D-don't make it sound like that! OW!"

"Waaaaah!! Takuto! Gomen! I love you!"

"Then stop hitting me!"

Mitsuki sighed and closed the door behind her, muffling the bickering of the two plushies. She'd just have to continue sleeping in the shed or something… for some reason that she couldn't understand in her half-asleep state she felt like she'd only gotten four hours of sleep. And what had Meroko meant by 'sleeping with another woman'? Oh well… she'd think on it later…

**Owari**

* * *

End A/N: Incase some Japanese wasn't understood…

Baka – stupid or idiot

Soushibi – I'm not sure if it's spelled right, but it means little brat or kid. At least when Takuto says it. I love it when he calls her that! XD

Gomen nasai – I'm very sorry.


End file.
